Imprisonment
by Kilrez
Summary: For some reason, Jarod wakes up, tied up to the one person in the world who most wants to tie him up.
1. Imprisonment

Disclaimer: I write this because I want to, not because I get paid, but even if you sued me until I had no pencil to write with, you couldn't stop me because even though they're your characters, they're my ideas and I would scratch them in the dirt with a stick before I gave in...  
  
Author's note: With this story, the plot is there (I hope), but the language I had to use to get my point across might not make sense. I blame my muse. She tossed me one image and left me all alone to sort out setting, and what situation could bring that single point in time into being. What I'm trying to say is look at the story, not the grammar... Oh, and review and tell me if bits really don't make sense. And don't let this short ramble put you off, you may not even notice.  
  
Jarod stirred from deep unconsciousness. His head hurt. He was sitting back to back with someone. Ropes bound his arms and wound around his torso. Whoever it was he was tied tightly to her. Her? Oh yes. He knew exactly who it was. He could smell her. 'Parker?' he groaned in confusion.  
  
'Finally awake' she growled. She sounded more than just a tad ticked off.  
  
'What's going on?' he asked, raising his aching head to study his surroundings and flexing slightly to test his bonds. He felt her warm back muscles shift and had to concentrate hard on the carpet they were sitting on.  
  
'You tell me rat. I woke up like this. Last I remember I was driving from the airport to your latest lair. Then I woke up here. That was about half an hour ago.'  
  
Jarod contemplated this. She may have just got in the way of someone kidnapping him. Then again, maybe not. Without more information it was hard to tell. Jarod shifted again. 'Suck in for a moment' he told her. She was about to argue then remembered how he had gotten out of a straight jacket at the mental asylum and complied.  
  
Taking a deep breath Jarod rolled his shoulders then twisted in the ropes, trying to slip a loop to give him enough slack to free his hands. There wasn't enough room. He popped one shoulder out, grunting at the pain before wrenching at the ropes but he could not get free. He subsided, panting. Parker who had not only heard, but also felt the pop of the dislocation, suppressed a shudder.  
  
Jarod realised that he didn't have the leverage to get his shoulder back in and grimaced. 'They're too tight' he informed her, 'whoever did this knew what they were doing.'  
  
'Don't have a handy flick knife in your pocket by any chance?' Parker asked. Jarod snorted the negative and tried to pop his shoulder joint back in.  
  
'That must hurt' she said, not really betraying any sympathy.  
  
'I've had worse' muttered Jarod then had to bite his lip to keep from screaming when the shoulder joint slipped back in. He sat still for a second, panting hard and waiting for the pain to abate.  
  
'Have you made any new enemies lately who would have done this?' he asked after a moment.  
  
'None that could get you here as well.'  
  
'Hmm' he agreed. He sunk into thought, sieving through all the possible parties that had both the desire, and the ability to get both him and Parker in one place together. Only a few came to the fore and none of them seemed particularly likely.  
  
Parker wriggled behind him. 'What are you doing?' he asked.  
  
'Trying to see if they left my gun on me'  
  
Jarod swallowed hard. Even if they got free, if she had her gun he would not remain free for long. There was more wriggling. 'Well?' he asked, realising that it was pretty unlikely for kidnappers to leave their prey armed. Parker shook her head to indicate the negative and, catching the motion through where they were pressed together, he let out a sigh of relief. 'I felt that' snapped Parker. Jarod suppressed a grin, despite the fact that she could not see it.  
  
Silence reigned for a while as they both wondered why they were there and waited for the kidnapper to show. It was a good while later when she did.  
  
They were in a medium sized, otherwise empty room and the Parker was facing the door so when Jarod heard it open he strained his head around to look over Parker's shoulder. When their capturer emerged his eyes widened. 'Naomi?' he said incredulously. The beautiful blond smiled dangerously.  
  
'For a man on the run you do make it very easy for people to break into your flat and knock you unconscious.'  
  
Jarod swung his head back round to glare fiercely at the wall. He had recently worked with Naomi as a customs officer to bring down a smuggling organisation. The last thing he remembered was packing up his lair and preparing to move on. She must have surprised him there and abducted him. The question was why? And why Parker as well?  
  
'What the hell's going on?' demanded Parker.  
  
'Ah, Miss Parker. How's your head?' Naomi sounded like she had enjoyed inflicting the head wound. When Jarod had worked with her she had seemed a timid and pleasant woman. It had clearly been an act.  
  
'It will feel better when I shoot you between those pretty blue eyes of yours.'  
  
'And how exactly will you manage that?' she asked sweetly, holding Parker's beloved 9mm between thumb and forefinger. Jarod felt the ropes tighten with a jerk as Parker strained suddenly.  
  
'Naomi what's going on?' he asked with false calm, still facing the wall.  
  
'You think the Centre keeps all of its operatives in Delaware?'  
  
Parker sensed Jarod's back muscles tense and felt a sudden stab of nervousness. He seemed like he was about to snap the ropes in rage.  
  
'Why is Parker here?' he asked, and he voice was dead calm. Parker realised he must have slipped into a pretend in order to deal with the situation.  
  
'She got in the way, but there's good news. I just contacted her father and it turns out that since the pretender will be coming in, she's expendable.'  
  
'Told you so,' muttered Jarod as Parker choked. Naomi watched with amusement. 'You have until the Delaware agents get here tomorrow morning. Make the most of it' she told them sarcastically, and exited the room. There was the distinct sound of a lock clicking. Jarod sat spellbound for a moment then began to furiously work the ropes on his hands. Parker just sat there, trying to digest the fact that her father had given her up, just like that. He had only wanted her for her connection to the pretender.  
  
'What are you doing?' she asked in a dead voice, feeling his actions through his back.  
  
'Hoping I don't have to remove one of my fingers to get out of these ropes.' He replied, settling into a rhythmic rubbing motion, trying to loosen the ropes. It was already taking skin off his wrists.  
  
That sat in silence for a long time, Jarod trying to blank his mind to the pain the ropes were causing. Eventually he said; 'Do you want to talk about it?'  
  
'Not with you'  
  
'I'll be sure to tell Sydney that you loyally wanted to confess to him when I'm back at the Centre then.' He said caustically.  
  
'Don't get used to using the past-tense Wonderboy'  
  
Jarod smiled faintly. Parker would never be beaten. Sighing deeply he glanced down at his hands and winced. His wrists were a raw, bleeding mess but the ropes were considerably looser and the blood would work as a lubricant. He increased the strength of his twisting and wrenching and managed to get one loop over his thumb. A few more minutes and the ropes fell away all together.  
  
'My hands are free' he informed Parker. She didn't respond. Their torso's were bound together with a different coil of rope. Twisting and flexing Jarod located the knots. They were good ones and he would have been hard pressed to do them front on without the blood making them slippery but it was Parker's life and his freedom if he didn't.  
  
Jarod had torn and broken most of his nails before the knots were undone. Parker felt the coils of rope around her chest loosen and fall away and took a deep breath. 'That's better' she sighed. Jarod stood and walked around in front of her to undo her hands. Crouching down in front of her he glanced briefly at her face as he worked the ropes. She frowned when she saw his wrists. He followed her gaze and shrugged. 'It had to be done' he said without emotion.  
  
When Parker's ropes were also all on the floor he stood straight again and did a quick lap of the room, inspecting the door but being careful not to touch it in case it rattled and gave them away. The hinges were on the other side and there wasn't so much as a door handle. The room was windowless and ventless; basically escape proof.  
  
Jarod turned back to Parker who stood in the middle of the room watching him. He tried to keep his face neutral but she saw the despair in his eyes and looked away. Jarod sighed and, leaning his back against the wall facing the door, he slid to the floor, put his arms on his bent knees and rested his head on them.  
  
Warm blood seeped through his jeans, making them stick to his leg. Blood, so much blood in his life, so much pain. All he ever knew was pain. Suddenly like a flower opening, the framework of an idea formed. He did react immediately. First he ran along all its paths, through all the problems and complications, the chances of success, the finer details. The plan would require Parker to trust him beyond a shadow of a doubt. It didn't look good but it didn't look like there was anything else coming along to save them either.  
  
'There might be a way out,' he informed Parker, raising his head. She in turn opened her eyes to look at him from where she had been leaning against the wall, dozing on her feet. 'Mmm?' she replied cautiously.  
  
'I can get her in here but she will be on her guard and armed so we won't be able to overpower her without a distraction. That will be you. I will pretend that I've killed you.'  
  
'Oh that will work. Your think maybe she'll see me breathing?' her tone was thick with sarcasm.  
  
'I can teach you a form of meditation that will put you in a deathlike state. About one heart beat a minute. Only a certain word will bring you out of it. It will look realistic.'  
  
Parker nodded sceptically. 'Even if you can teach me this pretend death thing in time and I'm lying in the middle of the floor when she comes in. She'll still keep a gun trained on you.'  
  
'She'll want to remove the body. If she thinks I'm crazy enough to kill you, she'll think I'm crazy enough to maim the body and my guess is that your father wants your death to look accidental. He'll want to hold a funeral. And people ask questions if there are teeth marks on the body.'  
  
'Teeth marks?' asked Parker incredulously.  
  
'She will believe me capable of it' he replied with a deadpan face. Parker gave him a grudging smile. There was a pause.  
  
'It's the best thing I can think of,' Jarod said when she gave no more response, 'if you've got anything better, feel free to speak up. Either that or wait another six hours until the Centre gets here.' Parker stared at him for a moment longer then nodded. Jarod returned the nod with a weary smile and stood.  
  
'Just one thing...' he said 'It requires hypnosis.'  
  
# # #  
  
Ps. It may be a long time until I post again. School. Badness. 


	2. Snuggling

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: What was that? Sue my pants off? If you insist, but it won't be pretty.  
  
A/N: OK, I admit it, I did have this one in the can, and also half of the next chapter. I wasn't going to post but I'm review starved. Chapter three could take from one day to a month. Talk to my teachers. Maybe counsel them about their apparent need to give me lots and lots of homework. If you want, take a shotgun to the consultation.  
  
Naomi awoke from where she had been dozing in the living room of the small mansion, half keeping watch with Parker's gun, not that she was expecting trouble. Someone was bashing against her door and bellowing her name. She realised it was a deep male voice. It had to be Jarod.  
  
Taking the safety off the gun and cocking it so there was a bullet in the barrel she went to stand in the corridor outside the room where the prisoners were being kept. 'What do you want?' she said loudly through the door. The banging stopped. 'Open the door!' came the reply.  
  
'You think I'd fall for that one Jarod?' she asked, amused, but wondering how he had escaped the ropes.  
  
'I mean it. Open the door.' He put command into his voice and Naomi caved.  
  
'Alright. Lie on the floor. I'm putting a bullet through the door at chest height so if you're still standing I'd watch it.' There were faint scuffling sounds inside. She listened until they were stilled and then let of a few shots through the door then quickly opened it before the prisoners could move. What she saw inside knocked her momentarily speechless.  
  
Jarod stood slowly, his dark eyes boring into her. Between them lay Parker; too flat and still to just be unconscious. A trickle of blood ran down from her hairline.  
  
'What did you do?' hissed Naomi.  
  
'She's made my life hell for a long time. So I banged her up a bit then strangled her. I was just wondering if you would lend me a knife so I could give her a few brands. If not, I'll just have to use my fingernails, and you just don't quite get that same clean cut.' He used a conversational tone which made his words that more shocking.  
  
'You're crazy'  
  
'Shouldn't have tied me up. It's what happens with people like me.'  
  
Naomi was still in shock and staring at the body. After a moment she stepped into the room and knelt down beside the prone form. Jarod didn't waste the opportunity. His movement was a blur, and then Naomi was lying half slumped over Parker.  
  
Sighing and dropping his pretend, Jarod knelt next to the two bodies and rolled Naomi away from Parker and into the recovery position. Switching his attention back to the brunette, he took her wrist in his hand and felt for her pulse.  
  
Whilst he waited, he studied her peaceful features. Stroking a wisp of hair back from her forehead he spoke the word to bring her out of the self- induced coma.  
  
'Time to wake up now love' he said gently. Nothing happened immediately. There was a heart beat, then another, then her chest rose and filled with breath. Jarod watched with a small smile as she woke up.  
  
When her eyes opened, he dropped her wrist, already missing the feel of the soft skin but knowing that she would not tolerate his touch when she was awake. Her pale blue eyes looked in to his and a brief look of confusion crossed her face before it passed and she attempted to sit up. Placing one hand firmly on each shoulder he held her down.  
  
'Sit still for a moment. Your muscles have been oxygen starved, let them adjust.' Parker relented.  
  
'Did...' her voice petered out and she had to swallow and wet her lips before she could speak. 'Did it work?' she asked, her words bare of their usual force. Jarod smiled fondly at her. 'You did a good job' he assured her. She returned the smile. Reaching up with one hand she wiped off the blood from Jarod's wrists that he had painted onto her forehead then made to sit up. This time he didn't stop her.  
  
She looked over at the unconscious form of the blond that had abducted them. 'What did you do to her?' She asked half-curious.  
  
'She'll wake up in an hour or so with a headache.'  
  
'Hah. Payback'  
  
'Yeah' Jarod grinned. Pushing off the floor with his hands he stood and offered Parker a hand. To his surprise she took it and actually allowed him to help her to her feet. He didn't point out her indiscretion, but stored it away as one of those precious moments when the ice queen melted.  
  
Thankfully Naomi had left the door of the room open so escape was as easy as just walking out. Jarod didn't waste any time in heading for the front door. Hypnotising Parker into the deathlike state had taken a while and the Delaware Centre sweepers would be there soon. 'Wait a minute' Parker told him as they were just about to step out the door. He paused and looked at her questioningly but she just turned and went back into the house. He followed a few steps behind.  
  
Parker went back into the room were they had been imprisoned and bent over the body within. Jarod leaned against the door way with his arms crossed and watched her. Parker extracted her 9mm from the blond's flaccid grip, checked the clip, tucked it into its holster then straightened and walked out again without a word. Jarod let her walk past then shut and locked the door behind them.  
  
On the way out for the second time Jarod grabbed a set of car keys from were they had been hanging on a hook and they were just about to step out the door for a second time when Jarod put on hand on Parker's shoulder to stop her and cocked his head on one side to listen. 'What?' said Parker.  
  
'Shh... Hear that?' said Jarod quietly. Obligingly Parker listened. 'I can't... she started to say but Jarod shook his head and turned sharply to head back down the corridor. Parker glanced once at the closed door and followed.  
  
'Better hope this place has a back door' he told her as he strode rapidly through the house. 'What did you hear?' she asked him in frustration. There was the sound of a door banging open behind them. Jarod grabbed her hand and broke into a run. Passing a set of stairs they broke into the kitchen and crossed it quickly to a door on the far side.  
  
Jarod tried the handle then kicked it down. Parker heard shouts behind them and was pulled round the corner just in time for she heard bullets thudding into the wall beside the door. They dashed around the side of the house together and were faced with a view of a collection of dark cars parked in the street in front of them. Jarod only paused for a second, then kept running. In a spilt second of trust, Parker followed him.  
  
There were no sweepers still in the cars for they had assumed that Naomi had the two prisoners restrained. Unfortunately none of them had gone as far as to leave a key in the ignition. Jarod didn't pause. He indicated a car and got in the drivers side. Parker got in the passenger side.  
  
'Down' Jarod commanded her the second she had closed the door, 'lock the door.' He was bent with his chest on his knees and his head under the dashboard. Parker obeyed and a second later the engine purred into life. There was the sound of shots and one of the back windows shattered. Parker clenched her eyes closed and hugged her knees. The car jumped forwards and swung around in a tight circle, then the acceleration pushed her backwards. She didn't sit up and was glad when a moment later a bullet went in the back windscreen and out the front one.  
  
Jarod dipped his head briefly but kept driving like the hounds of hell were on his heels. To him, they were.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Pretender that he was, Jarod soon lost them. He drove out of the side streets and onto the main interstate freeway. He reached over with one hand to stroke Parker's hair and she finally dared to release her death grip on her knees and sit up. Neither of them said anything.  
  
After driving on the freeway for a long time Jarod pulled onto an exit ramp then took successive turns into smaller and smaller roads until they were running down a dirt track. 'Where are we going?' asked Parker, breaking the three hour long silence. Jarod looked over and gave her a wan smile. 'Just a cabin I sometimes borrow off a nice old couple. I get it for free in return for the upkeep.'  
  
'Oh' said Parker, and turned her eyes back to the bit of road in front on them that was visible in the dancing yellow cone of the headlights. Sighing she leaned her head on the cold window and stared instead out into the impenetrable blackness that was a forest at night.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Parker sat on the big, blanket covered double bed and stared hard at the opposite wall. She was wearing one of Jarod's shirts and her underwear and her knees were pulled up tight to her chest. Jarod emerged from the bathroom, likewise ready for bed and was about to say something when saw her fixed, taut features and sighed.  
  
She didn't move as the bed dipped next to her but as a pair of strong warm arms pulled her into an embrace she broke and started to sob into his chest. 'It's ok' he soothed her, his words muffled in her hair. 'Hey now, it's ok baby'  
  
Parker took several deep shuddering breaths then started to sob again. Her tears wet through the shirt he was wearing as he cradled her head against his chest and rocked her gently back and forth. 'Shh, Parker, it'll be ok'  
  
'He ordered me killed.' She mumbled quietly through her tears. There was nothing Jarod could say to that but he silently damned Mr Parker for being able to do this to such a strong, beautiful women. 'He didn't succeed.' He told her. Gradually the tears began to abate.  
  
'What now?' asked Parker into his shirt after a while.  
  
'I assume you've quit?' said Jarod dryly. She snorted and sat up but continued to cling to him. He stroked her hair with the hand that wasn't holding her to him. 'Now,' he informed her, 'we get as far as possible from anyone who wants to lay so much as a finger on you.'  
  
Jarod's protective tone made Parker feel warm inside and his strong arms were like a barrier to the cares of the world. Curled up on the bed with him in that moment in time, nothing mattered, her father, and her duties, and the Centre went away. She wanted it to last forever. Even long after she had fallen asleep, Jarod continued to hold her, willing away any nightmares. Eventually he detangled himself and lay her down on the bed, stretching out next to her and pulling the blankets over both of them. There was an immediate feeling that she was too far away so he once again pulled her into his embrace and drifted off to sleep to the soft sound of her breathing.  
  
Tbc... (eventually) 


	3. Decisions

Chapter three  
  
Disclaimer: ALL ELEPHANTS ARE INCOMPLETE BANANAS! Yes, that's right folks. Oh sorry, this is meant to be the fanfic disclaimer isn't it? Meh, it'll do.  
  
A/N: The only place I've ever been in America is Los Angelus Airport, for two hours while I waited for a connecting flight to Vancouver. I can't be hedge-hogged checking whether my geographical facts are correct so you can review and tell me if it pisses you off that much. Then, and only then will I happily ignore it. What would be useful though is if someone could tell me whether Delaware is on the east or west coast. I think it's east but I'm not really sure.  
  
The next morning when Parker woke up, she was snuggled against Jarod's chest like a teddy-bear. She sighed in happiness. Once he was awake she would have to put the mask back on- she knew no other way to deal with the emotional blow she had been dealt- but for now she could relax in the warmth of a loving embrace.  
  
As the room slowly lightened she watched the dust motes twirl in the stream of golden light coming through the window. Her mind relaxed and drifted, until she was almost back asleep. Only when she felt a deep rumble in Jarod's chest did she snap out of it. Reluctantly she peeled his arms from their bear hug of her and put her feet to the cold floor. Stretching and yawning she padded bare foot across to the bathroom to shower.  
  
Once the warm little body extracted itself from Jarod's grasp, he rapidly awoke. For a moment he desperately patted the bed around him, till the sound of the running shower registered. He sighed and allowed his head to fall back on the pillow. He was relieved that she hadn't stolen the car in the night and run (however irrational the thought had been), but he missed the feeling of her slim body cradled against him.  
  
By the time she was out of the shower, re-dressed in her stylish business suit, Jarod was up and inhaling a bowl of cereal. 'Morning' he greeted her.  
  
'Morning' she replied. Not cold, but detached. The psychiatrist that Jarod had pretended in the past winced. 'That won't help Parker' he said softly. She looked at him, the pain and emptiness swirling through her grey eyes. There was a message there too. It say 'leave it be.' Jarod sighed again and finished his cereal, then padded into the bathroom to shower.  
  
While he shower, Parker made some toast and a strong brew of black coffee. She felt better after a cup. She was hunched over the second cup when he emerged, hair damp and eyes bright.  
  
'You'll be bouncing off the walls if you drink to much of that' he observed.  
  
'Wrong, PEZ head. I thought you knew my habits better than that. I need a cup a day just to get out of bed.'  
  
He shrugged and smiled. 'I spent the time when most teenagers are trying to stay awake to study, sleeping, so I guess just the thought of that much caffeine gets my poor, sheltered nerves on edge. I just can't imagine anyone having that much without a bit of a fizz.'  
  
'Shall we hit the road?' asked Parker in bemusement, knowing just how much sugar the man could consume. The hollowness inside retreated slightly.  
  
'As you wish m'lady'  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
An hour later they were out of the backwaters and onto the freeway. 'First stop is a clothing shop.' Parker told him firmly, 'I am *not* wearing this for another day.'  
  
Jarod laughed, and obligingly pulled off at the next exit into a medium sized town. Taking Parker clothes shopping was an enlightening experience for Jarod. By the time he managed to wheedle her back into the car, he was loaded down with various shopping bags, paid for, of course, courtesy of her father's bank account.  
  
Despite his mock complaints, Jarod had quite enjoyed acting as Parker's helper. Striding through the shopping centre at her heels, he caught the envying looks passed his way by many young men. It was a kind of power he had never experienced before.  
  
Behind the wheel again he quickly negotiated the car onto a winding back road, nervous that the transaction would be traced. For a while he let his mind drift, simply enjoying the feeling of driving. Parker was equally silent.  
  
They were driving down the western seaboard, green, forested hills to their left, golden sea stretching like glass to the horizon on their right. The majestic sunset was lighting the small clouds in burning golds, reds and oranges. Both the occupants of the car sat in companionable silence, enjoying the peaceful scenery.  
  
The peace was abruptly shattered by the harsh ringing of a mobile phone that made both of them jump. After a moment Parker recovered enough to realise that, although she had taken the gun, Naomi had neglected to remove Parker's phone. She took it out of her pocket and stared at it, before looking at Jarod for permission. He shrugged, so she answered it.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Miss Parker, thank god I reached you.' Sydney sounded less than his usual calm. 'Is she OK?' asked Broots anxiously in the background. Parker glanced over at Jarod and raised her eyebrows questioningly. He could hear both sides of the conversation in the small car but he wasn't looking at Parker so she made a non-committal 'I'm fine.'  
  
'The Centre is in uproar' Sydney told her, 'your father is on the war path. The message that one of the Los Angelus agents had captured Jarod was intercepted by Lyle and he sent his own orders back, without informing Mr. Parker.'  
  
There was dead silence in the car.  
  
'Miss Parker, are you there?'  
  
'Thanks for the info Syd.' Her tone was clipped and emotionless.  
  
'Miss Parker?' He was confused and concerned. Parker hung up, leaving it at that.  
  
At Sydney's words a stone had sunk into Jarod's gut, making him feel sick and restricting his breathing. Her father had not betrayed her, she was still welcome at the Centre, she had no reason to stay with him. She had no reason not to take him in. This last thought sent jabs of panic shooting through him and he had to pull over, to avoid running into a tree in his distress. Once the car had coasted to a halt he rested his head on the top of the steering wheel and took several deep breaths. Parker was equally stunned.  
  
Finally he raised his head and met her eyes. They were deep and unreadable. For once in his life he had absolutely no idea what she was thinking. All the while his thoughts were churning like a stormy sea and he was internally debating whether stay or get out of the car and just start running while he still could.  
  
'It was Lyle' said Parker dumbly. Jarod nodded. 'They don't want me dead.' He shook his head. Parker turned to look at the rapidly darkening seascape. Jarod waited.  
  
'The blond bitch still would have killed me. How many times have you saved my life Jarod?'  
  
'I lost count at fifteen.' This made her laugh. The stone began to melt, and trickle away but she still hadn't said what he needed to hear.  
  
'Every day I go to work I could get killed. One day Lyle might succeed. And I will die never having done anything worthwhile with my life.'  
  
Jarod didn't reply, knowing she needed to get this off her chest.  
  
'My mother wouldn't have wanted that.' She said.  
  
'What would you call something worthwhile?' he asked gently, giving her the chance. She cocked her head on one side, giving him a measured glance. 'I'm not sure yet,' she replied, 'but I know I won't find it in the Centre.'  
  
Jarod smiled, his eyes filling with warmth. Parker returned the smile. After a moment Jarod started the car and they drove onwards, the air thick with contentment.  
  
###  
  
TBC... (btw, I wasn't be able to post during the Easter hols cos I can only log onto the internet with this laptop at school. Which is where I really *didn't* want to be in the holidays. So you all just had to wait for a coupla weeks. Thank you for your patience :P) 


	4. Pause

Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Pretender. In more interesting, recent, and relevant news, one plus one equals two and the price of eggs these days is increasingly expensive.  
  
'Go on. I bet you a chocolate milkshake.'  
  
Parker shook her head and laughed. It was the most amazing thing Jarod had ever seen. She was actually wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Jarod concluded that the main reason she had wanted to leave the Centre was to get out of those killer heels. They were in a small motel room on the road, miles from anywhere. It had been paid for with cash and was virtually untraceable but Jarod still had the curtains open and kept and eye on the entrance just in case.  
  
'OK, you've got me out of the Centre, but don't push it. I am *not* converting to your style of eating.'  
  
'Fine, I bet you a celery stick. One week.'  
  
'Max two. Even for you genius boy. You're on.' They shook hands.  
  
###  
  
TBC  
  
To my beloved readers; I'm too busy writing essays to write stories, sorry. This will be my last post for I don't know how long. That's not saying that I've given up on this story though. There will be more, one day. Ironically, it is my English teacher who is crushing my creative spirit and filling my time with useless tasks that count for nothing in my final enter score, stupid cow, if I had a .44... I digress, apologies once again. I just though you guys had a right to know. Fare thee well. 


	5. Count down

Chapter Five  
  
Disclaimer: mumble mumble 'not mine' cough  
  
Author's note (because I am incapable of not writing one): I'm not bagging secretaries. I think the world would collapse without them. Inevitably, the secretary in an organisation is the only one that actually knows what's going on.  
  
Day 1  
  
Lyle was in deep shit. Even by his standards, and he had been in a lot of bad situations.  
  
Only the clenching and unclenching of his jaw betrayed his anxiety as his father ranted angrily, pacing backwards and forwards in front of him. Even more disconcerting was the otherwise silent, wheezing presence behind him.  
  
'You fool. You DARED to try and have you sister terminated. You are lucky that Jarod saved her otherwise I would be opening up SL-27 again, just for you.'  
  
He paused. Lyle drew breath to defend himself but was cut off. 'We will be lucky to keep her. It's probably too late. It's been two days since she was last seen. Jarod would have corrupted her with his lies by now! She was the best chance we had of catching him. Do You Know What You've Done?' Each word was punctuated by a hard slap to Mr. Parker's desk. The old man locked eyes with Lyle for a moment then continued his angry ranting and pacing. Lyle strongly restrained the urge to fidget. He would get through this. It was just a temporary lapse. He would be back at the top again soon. He repeated this to himself a few times and managed to relax.  
  
'Worse that just losing our best hope of getting Jarod back, you have created a weapon that will destroy the Centre'  
  
This time Lyle nearly got a word in but Raines got there first. 'We have been exploiting his weakness for her ever since he escaped to stop anything happening to us. We have just lost our leverage.'  
  
Lyle swallowed hard. It was worse than just deep shit. This was mariner trench stuff. 'I'll find them. He'll be distracted. He'll get careless. Now is the perfect time.' Lyle's salesman skills came to the fore to save him, and as he continued his spiel the expression on his father's face lost most of his fire. He finally acquiesced and Lyle breathed a sigh of relief to get out of the office.  
  
Once the footsteps faded down the hall Mr Parker turned to Raines. 'I never thought he would be so stupid.'  
  
'He will not catch them' wheezed the doctor.  
  
'I know, but he will make more trouble if he has nothing to do. Broots and Sydney are the best chance. When they come in tomorrow, hold them here. Keep them well, don't make him angry, but make sure they don't leave again.'  
  
Raines nodded and left. If it were up to him he would have killed Lyle for his fatal mistake.  
  
Day Two  
  
'Hey what have we done, why...hey! What... where are we going?' Broots continued his protests as they were efficiently bundled away by a small team of sweepers to a medium sized cell on SL-13.  
  
The door clanged shut with a heavy finality and the two men were left staring at the riveted steel in faint shock and sinking dread.  
  
'What's going on Syd?' asked Broots, his anxiety reaching previously unscaled heights. 'I don't know Broots,' murmured the older man, strongly suspecting this had something to do with Parker and Jarod, as these things always did.  
  
Day Four  
  
All was silence on the Jarod front. Lyle worked frantically, Sydney and Broots worried in their cell, and Mr Parker was a brooding background presence. Even those underlings that had no idea what was going on picked up on the tangible feeling of tense waiting. The whole Centre had a darker mood than usual and the air vibrated with edginess.  
  
Day Six  
  
'Syd, it's been five days since they locked us in here. I taught Debbie that if I ever disappeared to go to my sister's house but they must be worried sick. I'm worried sick and I know where I am.'  
  
'In this case Broots, I believe knowing where we are is no reassurance.'  
  
'Something should have happened by now. Someone should have told us what's going on.'  
  
'At least they're feeding us.'  
  
'Yeah, but I really wish they'd throw in a change of clothes.'  
  
###  
  
TBC... (If I die from sleep exhaustion, just ignore me) 


	6. The Entrance

I don't know what chapter this is. And I can't be bothered checking. Deal.  
  
Disclaimer: Let me see... Eurrm. No, I don't own it. And let me see... No, I never said I did. It was you who were making all these assumptions. Just calm yourself.  
  
Day Seven  
  
The double doors of the main entrance of the Centre swung open and the worst nightmares of the chairman strode through the doors. Jarod's long leather coat streamed out behind him, snapping and cracking in time to his resounding footsteps. Easily keeping pace was a gun toting Parker, wearing tight leather and a dangerously impassive expression behind dark glasses that masked her eyes. Behind them came a swarm of equally well armed thugs that spread out to cover the two in the lead, taking positions that covered all angles of attack.  
  
Jarod surveyed the massive marble lobby, occupied by only a few shocked secretaries and other insignificant underlings. A sheet of paper slid off a desk and zigzagged slowly to the floor. Jarod's sharp eyes picked out the one he was looking for. He was simply a secretary but he had been repeatedly simmed, as had every one present in the foyer, to provide diamond clear foreknowledge of how the scene would play out. Ted Riley was the one who had been the most likely to obey an order from this new power.  
  
'You' commanded Jarod, in a voice that was quiet and loud at the same time. 'y-yes sssssir.' Riley was stuttering so hard he could barely talk.  
  
'Get me a line up to Mr Parker's office. Speakerphone.'  
  
The secretary frantically punched the number in then pressed the speakerphone button. Every one in the large lobby silently listened to it ring once, twice...  
  
'Who is this?' demanded a slightly grumpy voice.  
  
'Mr Parker,' Jarod's voice was loud and certain as he spoke to the air. 'It seems you have misplaced your daughter. I've just come to return her.'  
  
There was a click and they all heard the dial tone. Jarod smiled grimly behind the dark glasses he wore. Parker cocked her gun. 'Right, the lot of you, in the corner,' she commanded them, idly waving her gun at the stunned employees. They rapidly complied, clearing the foyer. This part of the plan had been at Jarod's demand, minimising the risk of innocents getting hurt.  
  
There was a loud noise behind them as a metal cover slid down over the exit, preventing escape. Neither Parker nor Jarod batted and eyelid but if Parker had ever doubted the existence of telepathy, she seriously rethought it in that moment as she felt Jarod's anxiety skyrocket. He hated being imprisoned in any way.  
  
They only had to wait a few moments before sweepers burst out the lift, followed by Mr Parker. Raines wasn't there. The Centre sweepers pulled up short upon realising that they each had at least gun trained on each of them but Mr Parker did not acknowledge Jarod and Parker's small army. He only had eyes for his daughter.  
  
'Angel. Thank god you're safe. Lyle has been punished of course.'  
  
A faint smile graced Parker's face. 'Daddy, I know there was a time when I would have fallen for that, but do you really have to continue insulting my intelligence?'  
  
'B...but Ang-' he was cut of by Jarod's raised hand. 'Hmm. It seems that she doesn't want returning.' Said Jarod casually.  
  
'What can I say' said Parker, 'Jarod has showed me the error of my ways.'  
  
'Angel, everything he tells you is lies. He will say you anything to get information about his family.'  
  
'Sorry Daddy.' She hefted her gun. Mr Parker went white. Parker couldn't help a small sardonic chuckle. 'If you love me that much, why is it you believe that I'd actually shoot you?' she asked. She didn't give him a chance to answer, but indicated to a pair of the thugs that guarded her and Jarod. They had been briefed thoroughly on what to do and stepped forward to relieve the sweepers of their weapons. Mr Parker was patted down, and a small pistol was extracted from an ankle holster.  
  
Once they had all been rendered harmless, they were sent to sit in the corner with the secretaries. Jarod, Parker, and all but two of their guards then got in the elevator. The other two were left to keep a very alert eye, and two high powered guns trained on the chairman and his cronies.  
  
# # #  
  
TBC... 


	7. The Ending

Disclaimer: I own; $6.50, a piece of chewed gum, a blunt pencil, two pet rats (free to a good home. Hell, free to any home that will take them. Anyone?), an empty box of tissues and a dilapidated pillow. However much I would like to, I do not own; my own home, a multinational company, a winning lottery ticket or a really good TV show that they shouldn't have cancelled.

* * *

Once the elevator doors had closed, Parker let out a sigh and relaxed slightly. Jarod's demeanour didn't change, and he continued to stare straight ahead. 'There's a camera in here' he told her. Parker made an obscene gesture to the camera. One of the guards sniggered and then all was silent.

A loud warning 'ding' ended the otherwise soundless journey upwards and the doors slid open. Jarod and Parker led the way out of the lift, followed by their swarm of bodyguards.

Jarod's nerves jacked up another notch. On Parker's radar he was practically vibrating. Still, his face was impassive and his actions sure as he disarmed another office full of secretaries and then they were stalking onwards, their destination- Raines' office.

To Parker's immense surprise, they found the man all but hiding under his desk. In actuality, he was standing in the middle of his office, his trembling fingers aiming a pistol at the door, like a last bastion against the coming horde. He was quickly disarmed and Jarod ordered him sent down and detained in a cell on one of the sublevels.

Now they walked the corridors of the sublevels, disarming any last pockets of resistance and searching for the place where Sydney and Broots were being held. Both Parker and Jarod were wary, the take over had been too easy; even now bands of sweepers sought them out to give themselves up to the new power.

The found the hitch soon enough. As they stepped out of the lift into sublevel twelve, there was the sharp sound of gunfire, followed by the distinct sound of a body hitting the floor. Jarod was moving before Parker could stop him. As they reached the corner, around which the sound had come from, Jarod flattened himself to the inside wall. Parker caught up and did the same, unholstering her gun. Glancing behind her she was reassured by the half a dozen large men, all holding similarly large guns.

Tapping Jarod on the shoulder, she offered him the gun. He considered for a second then shook his head. Turning forward again he squatted down then cautiously peered around the corner. Standing up he made a few rapid and cryptic hand signals to the body guards. Then he did something unexpected. With out the slightest attempt at concealment, he stepped out into the corridor, exposing himself to whoever the gunshots had originated from.

Parker took a deep breath, annoyed at Jarod for being so suicidal, then hoisted her gun and stepped out beside him. On the floor were three dark clad bodies, and Parker recognised the alpha team of bodyguards that had been sent to check this level. In front of the door to a cell stood her twin, looking calm and unruffled. A pistol was held casually at his side.

'Don't see why Raines and Dad got so upset about you leaving Parker.'

'Well that would be because I'm now in control of the Centre' replied Parker, her smooth tone matching that of her twin's. Lyle raised a smug eyebrow in response. 'How about we play a game of moral roulette then; care to bet ol' Syd's life for the chairmanship? How about Mr Broots'?'

'Lyle, hand over the gun.' Jarod's voice was that of a hostage negotiator, low and calm. Lyle raised an eyebrow for a moment, then laughed. 'And here's you claiming to be a genius. Do you remember last time we met genius? Do you remember your little brother?'

One moment Lyle was taunting and there was a three metre distance between the pretender and him, the next Jarod had managed to stop himself just in time, the tip of a knife pressing against Lyle's jugular. Taking a second to take in the whole scene, Parker realised that Lyle had moved equally quickly. A cocked gun was pressed against Jarod's temple. Both men's knuckles were white with the grip they had on their weapons. Looking down, Parker noticed that she too had moved on reflex. Her ready and loaded gun was aimed directly at Lyle.

'You've already tried to kill me twice Lyle. Both times you were stopped by people that cared about me.' Jarod's voice now betrayed the huge amount of pent up anger. He spoke through clenched teeth. 'Who cares enough about you? The child the Centre gave away. They didn't want you Lyle, no one wants you.'

Lyle gave an insane snicker and Parker saw his finger tighten around the trigger. 'It doesn't matter if I live or die. Just so long as I take you with me. Think you can twist that knife fast enough to stop my finger giving just a little twitch?'

Their stares were locked, hatred pulsing back and forwards between them. Parker knew she had to do something. They would kill each other.

'Drop the fucking gun Lyle, or I swear I'll blast you so full of holes they'll need to scrape you off the walls to have anything left to bury.' Neither men's gaze so much as flickered towards her, but Lyle replied nonetheless. 'You don't scare me sis. Never have. You're pathetic you know that? Spent your whole life running round after just one word of praise from Dad then sold your soul to _him_ just because he flicked his pretty brown eyes your way.' He emphasised the 'him' by thrusting the gun at Jarod's temple, forcing his head sideways. The knife twitched, drawing a bead of blood on Lyle's throat.

'You've never known love Lyle. You'll never understand.' This was Jarod, his voice suddenly soft, sad. 'Why don't you tell me then Jarod? Just how much do you love my sister?' His arm blurred into movement then Parker was looking down the darkness of the barrel of Lyle's gun. Lyle grinned triumphantly. Jarod didn't move, didn't breathe, just kept his eyes on Lyle. Then, slowly, he lowered the knife, till it dropped to the floor with a clatter. Glancing into the distance of the corridor behind Lyle he sighed in defeat.

'That's a good labrat...' taunted Lyle. He was cut off by a loud gunshot. Parker was knocked flat by Jarod who had dived at her when the bodyguards that had circled around to take Lyle from behind had let off a shot at the madman. She could feel his frantic heart beat and her mind registered that there had been a second shot, from Lyle's gun. She hardly dared breathe, unable to see what was going on, as Jarod's large body covered her. Then he moved and she let out a sigh of relief. Pulling up slightly he looked at her to check that she was alright. They shared a smile then he stood to take control of the situation in the corridor. Parker stayed on the ground a moment longer, recovering, then she too stood and took stock of what had happened.

Lyle was dead. A high powered bullet had gone clean through his chest. His eyes were open, but focused on a place far from the dark corridors of the Centre. Jarod stepped over the body and opened the door behind which Sydney and Broots were imprisoned.

They looked up, unaware of the battle that had occurred in the corridor right outside their cell. Parker finished straightening her clothes and looked over Jarod's shoulder, her eyes alighting on the two ruffled looking men that were now jumping up to embrace their rescuer. Parker smiled in relief, seeing that they were OK, but then noticed something. Stepping forward to make sure that she was correct, she lifted a hand to finger the round hole in the back of Jarod's coat.

'Jarod?' her voice wavered. Sydney released Jarod's arm and looked at his protégé questioningly.

'I'm fine Parker.' He reassured her, giving Sydney a look then turning to face her. This gave Sydney and Broots a view of the neat little hole in Jarod's back.

'But, but, you've been shot' stammered Broots, turning pale.

'I learnt from what happened to Kyle,' explained Jarod.

'You're wearing a bullet proof vest' said Sydney for him, understanding.

'You knew there was going to be a stand off all along' accused Miss Parker. Jarod inclined his head. 'There was a eighty-five percent probability.' He admitted. Parker glared at him but let it drop.

'So, what now?' asked Sydney, looking at the corpse of Miss Parker's twin that was being lifted by four of Jarod and Parker's guards. Broots was also staring, a look of horrified fascination on his face.

Jarod took a deep breath and looked around at the three people that had chased him ever since he had escaped. 'Now we do all that we can to make the Centre a better place. To stop the imprisonment.'

The End

* * *

Author's note: This ending is the type of ending where I could think of nothing else. I hate leaving stories unfinished but the plot of this one ground to a halt a few pages ago. There's sixteen other stories and my school work crying for my attention right now. One day maybe I will come back and redo this story, but then again, maybe not. Thanks for reading.


End file.
